FIG. 5 is a side view schematically showing a conventional single faced corrugated pasteboard manufacturing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 5, the single faced corrugated pasteboard manufacturing apparatus is equipped with a corrugating unit 10 for corrugating a medium 1; a glue machine 11 for coating the medium 1 corrugated by the corrugating unit 10 with glue; and a pressure unit 100 for pressing a liner board 2 against the medium 1 coated with glue by the glue machine 11 to glue the liner board 2 on the medium 1.
The corrugating unit 10 is equipped with a pair of upper and lower corrugated rolls 4 and 5 arranged so as to face each other. The surfaces of the upper corrugated roll 4 and lower corrugated roll 5 are each corrugated in the circumferential direction, and at the nip between the upper corrugated roll 4 and the lower corrugated roll 5, the ridge 4a of the upper corrugated roll 4 meshes with the groove 5b of the lower corrugated roll 5, and the groove 4b of the upper corrugated roll 4 meshes with the ridge 5a of the lower corrugated roll 5. The medium 1 goes approximately horizontally to the nip between the upper corrugated roll 4 and the lower corrugated roll 5, and is corrugated therebetween. Note that the upper corrugated roll 4 and lower corrugated roll 5 contain steam inside, so that the surfaces of the upper corrugated roll 4 and lower corrugated roll 5 have been heated.
The glue machine 11 is equipped with a glue reservoir 8 for storing glue; a bonding roll 6 for coating the ridges of the medium 1 wound around the upper corrugated roll 4 with the glue of the glue reservoir 8; and a scraping roll 7 with a projected scraper 7a for scraping glue off the surface of the bonding roll 6 as needed.
The pressure unit 100 is equipped with a belt roll 101 and a stretch roll 102 which are provided to face the upper corrugated roll 4; and a belt (endless belt) 103 wound around the belt roll 101 and stretch roll 102. The belt 103 is pressed against a predetermined circumferential region (nip region) of the upper corrugated roll 4 and rotates along with the upper corrugated roll 4. Therefore, in the predetermined region, the liner board 2 is pressed against the medium 1 so that the liner board 2 is glued on the medium 1. In this manner, a single faced corrugated pasteboard sheet 3 is manufactured.
Note that such a single faced corrugated pasteboard manufacturing apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-105171
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2622330